


Gimme them gold coins

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 22-Year-Old Harry Styles, Aspiring Gold Digger Louis, Bad mouthing religion, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dubious Consent by both, Himbo Harry Styles, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hazza” “Yes baby” “Do you think I have cock sucking lips”That is when Harry starts coughing, quickly releasing Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter One

**Harry’s POV**

Harry slammed the door to his car with a loud bang. Jeff wanted the entire game launch to be preponed by a month because, of course, he did, all he did was spend his daddy’s money and get richer. It is not as if he himself had a skill which he used to earn money and could understand that Harry and his team were not a bunch of robots.

He fumbled with his keys for a bit, sheerly caused out of frustration, before the goddamn door opened. 

“I am home”

“Harry! You are back, how was your day?”, Louis had a big smile on his face as he came rushing to the door to greet Harry with a hug. Ah, his sweet pumpkin. Harry hated meetings. Being a famous gamer and now an even more famous game designer made him think that he was absolutely relieved of going to those stuck-up meetings wearing penguin suits but alas not. He had to sit through an 8 hour-long meeting on the marketing strategy of his new game. By the time it finally ended, he was tired and hungry and seeing Louis wearing his jumper that was long enough to give the illusion that he was not wearing anything else underneath made his cock twitch.

“Good now”, Harry plainly said as he wrapped his arms tightly around his cousin, well step-step-cousin. Two months back, his step-father’s distant relatives, Marcel and his wife Jessie had passed away in a plane crash on one of their missionary trips. Though Robin was a father figure to him and Harry would proudly say that he had the best relations with all his family members, Marcel was the exception, however. Marcel was a devout Catholic to the extreme. He did not believe in using condoms, was against abortion, and hated homosexuality to the extreme, believed that the Earth was flat, and frankly, was borderline a fanatic man whom everyone in Robin’s family had the sense to cut off. He had remembered only having one interaction with the man when he was five years old and had been playing with Gemma’s dolls. Marcel had scolded him to play like a boy, safe to say Anne had a few choice words to tell him in answer.

Sarah, the social worker, had called him out of desperation because he was last on her list. Louis being already eighteen, wasn’t eligible for foster homes despite still being in the last year of school. Harry felt bad for the poor boy and his millions sitting in his bank account would not have a dent if he supported an orphan through his last year of school so he said yes.

Since then he had taken in Marcel’s stepson and tried to be the ideal guardian to the eighteen-year-old. But it was so hard, firstly because Harry was himself just twenty-two, freshly graduated from college, and was not ready to be an adult yet. Secondly, his step-step nephew was a hot twink.

 _At least I am trying_ , Harry thinks with an extremely guilty conscience, as his hands roam down tracing Louis’ back till it reaches his butt. But can anyone blame him? Louis’ ass was so round and meaty that it fit well into his hand. Harry sighs into the smaller boy’s chestnut brown hair, as he tries to close the non-existent distance between them. His dick was now hard and was poking into Louis’ hips.

“Hazza” “Yes baby” “Do you think I have cock sucking lips”

That is when Harry starts coughing, quickly releasing Louis.

When Harry met Louis for the first time two months back, he expected a sheltered Christian kid being a pastor’s stepson with an equally passionate mother about her beliefs. But Marcel and Jessie somehow managed to outdo themselves as Louis got enrolled in a school so devoutly conservative that it taught kids sex was a sin before marriage, masturbation an act which would land them straight to hell, and kept their students innocent to the point that it was painful. Harry had thought of making Louis change schools but then decided against it. Louis was already in his last year of high school and being the new kid is difficult already without adding abstinence into the equation. Plus Louis, who was still recovering from the death of his parents, would probably die from being separated from his friends along with the culture shock at how other twenty-first-century kids lived their lives.

So Harry tried to do his part of breaking Louis’ misconception and giving him the sex education that he needed to have five years back. That didn’t mean it wasn’t hard.

**Louis’ POV**

Louis can’t believe how gullible Harry thought he was, as he saw the taller man release him from the hug or the groping session as Louis’ called it in his head.

Sure both his parents were proper nut jobs and so was his school but did he really think the sheltered naïve Catholic boy could exist in the modern-day 21st century with the internet being so accessible.

Louis loved playing Moonshine Kingdom and even before meeting Harry he used to watch Harry’s youtube channel all the time, both because he was a fucking amazing gamer and maybe because he got off on that deep drawling voice. In fact, Harry was the one who made the 14-year-old Louis realize that he was definitely gay, so it was only right that he finished the job and Louis got dicked down by him like he has been dreaming about since his puberty hit him.

He was always mad and relieved at Marcel for being cracked enough to be disowned by all his living relatives. Mad because he could have met the man of his dreams way sooner but his only connection to Harry Styles was as good as the tissue in the trash. 

Relieved because then the man of his dreams wouldn’t have the impression that he is a complete loser ultra fanatic religious boy that his parents expected him to be. 

So, his plan on completing high school, moving out, and pursuing the man of his dreams like a crazy stalker till he realized how much in love he was with him was thrown out of the window when Harry became his new legal guardian.

Harry would definitely not want to do anything with his step-step cousin even though they shared not a single drop of blood and Louis was not even legally a family with Robin since Marcel, though liked to dictate his life like a father, never really adopted him.

So Louis thought his luck was really shitty when Sarah told him ecstatically that Harry was ready to take him in. But fortunately, he had a good friend called Zayn Malik, who is a shitty friend really but had some really _interesting_ ideas at times.

_ Two months back _

_“He is never going to want me now, Zayn”, Louis whined to his only friend and only other sane human in the school._

_“You get to see the hottie up close, I don’t see why you are complaining”_

_“Do you know how difficult it is for my virgin hormones to not jump on that man while he is roaming around shirtless with that hung body”_

_“Then why don’t you”_

_“Are you crazy, he will never do that, he is too goody two shoes for that, though he can fool anyone with those tattoos, I saw him cry while watching Lion King”_

_“Not even an innocent, Catholic twink thirsting over his cock” Louis had his mouth open the entire time while Zayn told him the most twisted plan he had ever heard to get into someone’s pants._

_“Now do as I say little Louis and you would not only lose your virginity to the man of your dreams but wouldn’t need to lift your pretty little finger again in your life”_

_Louis wanted to remind Zayn that he was a whole one year older than him, thanks to the gap year his mother wanted him to take because she wanted to go and live in a fucking desert in the middle of nowhere but he kept his mouth shut._

And that is what Louis did, played the role of a dumb naive waiting to be deflowered twink till he had Harry wrapped around his pretty little finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry’s POV**

“Where- where did you hear that?”

“What?”

“That...you have, er, cock sucking lips”, Harry said beet red, fumbling.

Not that it was a lie. Louis’ lips were pink and shiny, and they were definitely pretty and would look even prettier wrapped around his cock.

_Stop being a creep Harry_

“Oh, I was walking back home after footie, and you know how hot and sweaty I get after practice so I stopped by Tesco to get an ice lolly. Then when I came out of the store I met this older man who said it”

Harry immediately felt angry. He had seen Louis in his practice shorts and boy, did his thighs look good in them. Just the thought of Louis bouncing back home from practice in those shorts, sucking on a popsicle, while being leered at by others, made his blood boil.

Harry knew he was being a hypocrite, but he was the only one who was allowed to eye fuck the boy.

“Louis, you, you can’t be having ice lollies in public”

“Why not? they are so tasty”, Louis looked at him with his dreamy blues and pouted lips. Fuck, what Harry would not do to have his dick inside them.

"You just can't, don't argue with me!"

"I can and will, I like the way it melts in my mouth filling it up with its sweetness", Louis said innocently, yet sounding like the dirtiest boy out there.

“I am not a dirty boy Harold!”, Louis said, scrunching up his button nose. "I will show you. ”

Harry didn’t realize that he had said it out aloud. Then he registered what Louis had said.

 _Wait_ , _show? Oh boy_

A minute later Harry was being dragged to be seated on the couch as Louis went to get himself a popsicle from the freezer. Ten minutes later Louis was seated on Harry’s lap, still wearing an impossibly large jumper for his small frame, which was possibly Harry's, and boy shorts that were short enough to not be seen. 

“Do you want to see how I had the popsicle in front of the man”

Harry gulped.

“Well, I guess that would make me have a better perspective on things”, he said slowly.

“See I was holding the popsicle like this and”, Louis went on to slowly slide the popsicle on his wet tongue, letting his pink tongue curl over it. His mouth was wide open and then he closed down his lips on it as he sucked the frozen bar strongly, causing purple juice to be all over his lips and mouth. Then Louis was taking it out and putting it back again, taking it out and putting it back again, all while maintaining eye contact with Harry.

“Do you still think I am a dirty boy Hazza”

Well, Harry’s rock-hard dick poking Louis’s ass definitely did. But, Harry’s conscience pricked him. This was wrong on so many different levels.

“Loubear, didn’t we have a conversation that sitting on my lap should be reserved for special moments”, Harry said, in what he hoped was a strong tone.

“Oh sorry Hazza, didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable”, Louis said with a kicked puppy face, adjusting himself on his lap. That, unfortunately, caused more friction for Harry who just groaned in return.

“Harry- are you in pain”, Louis asked him in a worried tone.

Yes, he was in a lot of pain, also commonly known as sexual frustration. He felt as if he would die if he didn’t touch Louis.

Fuck it. He was going to hell anyways.

“Louis, just, can I kiss you now ?”

His angel’s eyes widened for a second before he nodded his head jerkily, pink hue on his honey cheeks.

Harry moved closer and tasted the sweet tanginess of raspberry as he sucked the flavour of the popsicle from Louis’ tongue while he had his arm wrapped on Louis’s nape tugging on the small hairs on his neck. 

He broke off from the make-out session for a moment, as he took the popsicle from the younger’s hands, had the last bite before throwing the stick on the ground, and then he pushed the younger down on the couch to continue from where they had left off.

Why do they kiss if they are not together? Well it is a long story...

-

“I am sorry I hugged you”, the angel said with his raspy voice.

His new step-cousin was a walking and talking wet dream straight out of porn. With his one size too small catholic school uniform on his 5ft 8 body, chestnut brown hair, big innocent blue eyes, and honey-toned skin.

“No it is absolutely fine Louis, I don’t mind”

“Really? Marcel always told me that hugs and kisses were what made people fags, and stopped me from giving good night kisses”

“Louis, first of all never use that word, second of all we are humans, not robots, human beings are very social animals and relaying our emotions doesn’t make anyone any less of a man”

-

At first, Louis only gave him goodbye hugs while going to school, then good night kisses on Harry’s cheeks, which made the taller man blush and wonder how adorable the bot was. However, this somehow escalated to Louis seating himself in his lap while they watched the game on the television.

“Louis aren’t you uncomfortable sitting here”

“No, it is warmer if I sit on your thighs”

Harry was wearing a loose set of boxers and a t-shirt, appropriate attire for lazily watching the football game, very inappropriate attire when you have your step- step-cousin bouncing on your lap for the past 30 minutes.

“I am sorry if I am too clingy”, Louis said with wobbly lips. 

“It is just that it is nice to spend time with you and I want to be near you all the time.”

Harry immediately felt guilty- it was already hard for Louis to be his own self and break out from the toxic masculinity he had to suffer through and express himself. It is not his fault that Harry was a pervert and couldn’t control his dick.

“Oh no Lou, you can sit wherever you want”, he took the boy in his chest, hugging him while stroking his hair in a comforting manner, not knowing the evil grin the younger boy was sporting.

-

“You made cheesecake”, Louis squealed happily and hugged Harry, who felt very proud at making the boy happy, the entire reason why he had toiled so hard in the kitchen in the first place for the past one hour.

“Thank you so much Hazza”, with that Louis tiptoed himself and gave Harry a peck on his lips.

“L-Louis what was that”

“A kiss”, Louis said with a calm expression like he was explaining what the sun was to him.

“You don’t kiss anyone on their lips, Lou, even a peck!”

Louis laughed at that. “Don’t be silly Hazza, this is not a kiss kiss, besides Zayn and I kiss all the time with our tongue”

“w-wwWHAT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE FRIENDS”

“We are, we just like to practice kissing, that doesn’t count”

Harry was very sure it counted but who was he to say anything? When he was nineteen, he experimented with his friends a lot himself, even dated his teacher for a while, but he was also like Louis’ guardian, wasn’t he supposed to tell him off?

“Louis I am not sure that’s how it works-

“Sure does, here” Then Louis took Harry’s face and kissed him and Harry swore his heart stopped beating for a moment. He had fantasized about the younger boy’s lips for every second of every day since they had met and now that they were finally on his, sucking his tongue, he felt like an inexperienced teenager having his first kiss all over again.

“That felt really nice”

“Yeah”

“Can I kiss you again Hazza”, Louis looked up to him with his big doe eyes, lips jutting out, so keen, and Harry was so in love with this boy that he nodded jerkily. Then he added, “but you can’t kiss other boys then, not even Zayn, you can only kiss one boy at a time or else... you will get mono”

-

After that suddenly Harry was kissing Louis all the time. Before going to bed Louis would tiptoe on his feet and kiss him for a minute, before going to school he would give Harry a quick peck and if Harry was cooking something Louis liked, he would kiss him to show his appreciation, which made Harry go out of his way to find new recipes to get more sessions. The worst, Louis was already used to using Harry’s lap as his cushion, saying that it was more comfortable, and now would kiss him whenever the advertisements came on the television or if he was simply bored.

“Harry”

Louis’ voice brought Harry back to the present.

“Ya Lou?”

“Your pants feel wet”

_Oh holy mother of God._

**Author's Note:**

> After a lot of procrastination, I have decided to post my first chaptered fic


End file.
